


Move baby, Move

by Yulaty



Series: A Moment of Jark [11]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Smut
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: hashtag : #yulatyficจากคลิปเซ็กซี่แดนซ์ในเนสติวัลบางกอก ทนไหวก็บ้าแล้ว ㅠㅠ





	Move baby, Move

ผมนอนลง คุณตามขึ้นมาทาบทับ  
เราสองต่างเปลือยเปล่า  
แนบเบียด ชิดใกล้ ใช้ลมหายใจร่วมกัน  
ปันความร้อนถ่ายโอนให้แก่กัน

คุณกดแรงลง ผมยกตัวขึ้น  
เสียงครางต่ำดังพอให้เราได้ฟังกันแค่สองคน

คุณถอย ผมขยับเข้าหา  
ร่างของเราสอดรับกัน รวมกลายเป็นหนึ่ง

ผมแยกเรียวขาอ้าเกี่ยวรอบสะโพกคุณ  
คุณวาดแขนโอบรอบร่างของผม

ชื่อของผมคือคำเดียวที่คุณกล่าว  
ชื่อของคุณคือคำเดียวที่ผมกล่าว

 

ไหวโยก คลอนสั่น ดำเนินไป  
จนถึงจุดสูงสุด

พัก

แล้วไต่กลับขึ้นไปอีกครั้ง  
อีกครั้ง

.

**Author's Note:**

> hashtag : #yulatyfic  
> จากคลิปเซ็กซี่แดนซ์ในเนสติวัลบางกอก ทนไหวก็บ้าแล้ว ㅠㅠ


End file.
